The life and time of a rockstar's crime
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: It's been three long years and with Trucy still by his side, Apollo finds himself being dragged to another Gavinner concert. But after an eventful night, Klavier, Trucy and Apollo all find themselves in difficult situations. Rated M for KlavierXTrucy ;


APOV

Standing, staring at the poster hung outside the stadium, I knew it was going to be a long night. It was hard to believe it had been three years since we first came to their concert here. Their being the famous 'Gavinners' along with their lead signer-and also 'pretty good' lawyer- Mr. Klavier Gavin.

"Show off" I muttered under my breath. Not only was he a 'pretty good' lawyer-although I hated to admit it-he was also a skilful guitar player and a hit with the ladies. Including a Ms. Trucy Wright who stood next to me now. She had come to the first concert years ago with me, at the tender age of 15. I can remember her now, in her little silk hat and magicians cape. She was still into her magic, of course, but now she is more grown up, she's taken an interest in other things. Such as the way she looks and her hair and things like that. Of course, I worry about them too but in a guy way. She wasn't dressed up in her magicians cape now, as she normally was. It seems she had gone out of her way to wear a tight, silk, purple dress that was covered in sequins and barely reached her knees. As well as some leather boots, which reminded me a little of what a biker might wear. She had been begging her father (a one, Phoenix Wright) to take her to this concert but-just like always- he had decided that something had come up and said 'Why, Apollo will take you!' to which I replied with a sigh. This had happened on more than one occasion, believe me.

"Well come on, Polly" she giggled, taking my hand and pulling me inside, away from the dark. After three long years, she still called me 'Polly'. Had I asked her to stop? Yes. Did she? No.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do for your birthday?" I asked again as we walked into the stadium. "No cake, no balloons? Just a glimmerous fop in tight fitting pants?" She ignored me. I sighed. I, myself, spent my 18th birthday a lot better than this. But this is what she wanted and I appeared to be her butler now so we flashed our 'VIP' passes and headed backstage. We were headed to the dressing room when who should we bump into? The glimmerous fop (Ema seemed to be rubbing off on me.)

"Ah, Trucy. You made it!" He grinned heading towards us, his band in tow. Trucy? What happened to Fraulein?

"Klavier" She giggled. Oh, I see. They were on a first name basis now.

"Happy birthday" He winked, pulling a little box from his pocket. Trucy reached eagerly for the gift but he pressed his finger to his lips and slid it back into his pocket. He looked like he was about to say something when he finally noticed me. "Ah, Herr forehead" He laughed, his band chuckling behind him. So, no first name basis for me? Great, just great. I was still Herr forehead. "I'm glad you could make it" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder "We've got a big performance tonight!" I simply smiled at him. I wasn't too excited. Their music mostly gave me a headache. We headed into the Gavinners' dressing room along with the band where we sat and talked about unimportant stuff with Mr. Gavin while the rest of the band practiced on their instruments quietly in the background. I was really paying attention to what the 'first name basis' two where talking about because I was too busy thinking. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking of though, just daydreaming I presumed. I was pretty tired already and I wasn't sure I was going to make it till the early hours of the morning, when the concert finally finished. I remembered this morning, when I had given Trucy her presents. A brand new set of playing cards (which I think only Trucy could get excited at) and the concert tickets that got us here (I planned for her to go with her father.) I had tried to turn the cards into the tickets but failed in my poor attempt and they scattered over the floor.

"Herr Forehead?" I heard Mr. Gavin ask. I shook my head quickly and tried to focus on what was in front of me. "Were on baby, it's time to rock n' roll!" He practically danced out of the room with his band.

"Come on, Polly" Trucy sang, following obediently behind them. I sighed and pulled myself from the leather couch on to my feet before preparing myself for a long night.

By the time the last song on the second half had finished, my ears were already ringing and I was starting to get a headache. But Trucy seemed to be enjoying herself, that was the main thing. I quickly headed for the exit, I needed some air.

"Trucy?" I asked, confused. She wasn't following me like a puppy like she normally did. I spotted her over the far side of the stage, talking with Mr. Gavin again.

"You go on" She waved at me "I'll catch up." I rolled my eyes and headed out quickly before my eardrums burst. I was so happy to be out in the air, to breath it in and feel it whip through my hair. It was colder than it looked tonight, maybe the gentle breeze is what did it. From the stadium, I could see the bright lights of the city, a warm and glowing sight. It made a sense of drowsiness wash over me again.

"Hi" A voice came suddenly from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, god, Trucy" I practically gasped "Don't do that." Trucy simply laughed and stood next to me, looking out at the bright lights. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she was holding something. A bottle, it seemed. "Trucy?" I asked, being carefully to keep my voice calm and relaxed "What's that?"

She glanced at the bottle in her hands, making the liquid slosh inside it.

"Fizzy Vimto" She grinned. Oh, that was ok then. I thought it was alcohol.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked curiously, looking back towards the city.

"Klavier's friend" She grinned, taking another swig. I scowled. There was a loud noise from behind me, the strum of an electric guitar from inside the stadium. It seemed this was the Gavinners beginning of part three for their act. "You coming, Polly?" She smiled, looking a little tired. Or a little dizzy.

"I think I'll stay out here" I whispered into the cold air "Their music is giving me a headache." I grimaced as, as if by cue, my head began to hurt again.

"Ok, then" She said simply before heading back inside. Ah, peace again. Well not quite, because I could still hear their music playing from the stadium. But, if I blocked it out well enough, I couldn't hear it very well. Just a blur in the background. Though it may have been the ringing in my ears that stopped me from hearing it very well. My legs began to feel heavy and my eyes began to droop. How late was it? I practically dragged myself back inside too the Gavinners' dressing room (I hope they didn't mind) and flopped onto the couch. The leather fabric felt good against my skin and soon I felt myself drifting away from conciseness.

I had a really weird dream, I'm not quite sure what it meant. I was back at home, at my apartment. And then Trucy was there. But she looked cold and upset about something. She began crying as she was shivering violently. I remembering asking her what was wrong and reaching out to embrace her when she simply replied 'I'm sorry, Apollo. I shouldn't have done it.' And then I felt myself back on the leather couch of the Gavinners. I jumped up quickly, ignoring my daze. How long had I been asleep? I headed into the hallway to hopefully find Trucy again at the stage. But it appears she was already in the hallway, down the very end. She was with Klavier and the rest of the band and they were all laughing about something. I walked up to them, a little annoyed she had not found me and woken me up.

"Come on Trucy, let's go home" I said quickly, reaching out to take her arm. She looked tired. But she began laughing along with the band again, at what seemed to be nothing.

"It's ok, Apollo" She slurred "Kl-Klavier will take me home." She wasn't tired. She was drunk. I could see Mr. Gavin's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Trucy, come on, I'm taking you home" I said, more firmly now. But I could see the band edging around a security guard towards the exit, their guitars already packed up in the cases on their shoulders.

"I'll be fine" She giggled, leaning into Mr. Gavin. I felt a twinge of jealousy in my stomach, hardly the time. Mr. Wright would have my neck if she came home drunk. The band began to pick up pace now, Trucy walking with them to the exit. I tried to run after them but was stopped by the security guard.

"I'm sorry, sir" He said firmly "The band are now leaving, you can't come past."

"But I need to" I begged, glancing over his shoulder. He was a pretty tall, strong looking guy that I normally wouldn't have stood up to.

"I'm sorry" He said again "No can do."

"But my friend's in their" I cried "I have to get her."

"Listen, it was the band's orders that she go with them."

"No! Trucy, wait!" I yelled, pushing round the guard. But I felt something sharp across my face and next thing I knew I was halfway across the hallway, laying sprawled on the floor. My eye stung badly and I could feel the blood trickling from my nose down to my lip. That guy sure knew how to pack a punch. But my worries weren't with my bleeding nose or my sore eye. It was about the drunken girl, that _I_ was meant to be looking after, being lead away with the band. With Mr. Gavin.


End file.
